This invention relates to a method and device for controlling a combing machine.
Fibre combing in a combing machine is known to involve a plurality of synchronously operated members. The actual combing is effected cyclically by a circular comb, the toothed portion of which penetrates between the tufts of the fibre cloth while this is engaged between the elements of the gripper unit during rearward movement and also partly during advancement. The teeth of the circular comb remove the individual ungripped fibres to produce a combed web, the removed fibres being discarded. Coordination of these and other moving machine members is achieved mechanically by transmissions and crank mechanisms which receive motion from a single electric motor.
If the machine is stopped for any reason, although synchronization between the various moving members is not lost the product being processed may suffer negative effects. In this respect, the condition of the fibres may be such that on re-starting the machine an excessive discarding of material occurs. A combing discontinuity or irregularity can therefore result, leading to a loss in quality of the web leaving the machine.
Re-starting the machine generally requires the assistance of personnel to reset the combing conditions and if necessary act to remedy processing defects. This results in cost increase.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the difficulties connected with the stoppage of a combing machine by improving the quality and uniformity of the web following machine stoppage and reducing the discarding of material during machine re-starting.
A further object is to provide a method and device for controlling a combing machine which maintains combing continuity and reduces the time involved by personnel during machine re-starting.